Lies: A Next Generation Fanfiction
by mikki105
Summary: Another year of Hogwarts at a close, but this time James decides to spice up the ride back with a bit of Truth or Dare, with a large galleon reward. Will be only a few chapters long, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!


Author's Note: I LOVE Next Generation and I thought this would be fun. Let me know what you think! My apologies for any mistakes- I finished writing this at 1AM, but I couldn't just stop, you know what I mean? Please let me know what you think! This will probably be a 3-4 chaptered fic, so stay tuned!

* * *

><p>*Dominique's Point of View*<p>

"Hurry up Dom, we can't be late for the train!" my sister Victoire said, frowning like she had for the last hour, as she stood in the doorway of my dormitory, drumming her perfect fingernails against the door frame impatiently.

"Give me just a second!" I said frantically, keeping my eyes trained on my trunk, which was magically packing itself. I was making sure everything was being packed perfectly, not a single item out of place. My possessions were flying across the room, but how they got so scattered, well, it would puzzle even the greatest witches and wizards.

"Okay, listen," Victoire demanded, walking up to me, blocking my view of my truck, and staring at me with an identical pair of ice blue eyes. "The train leaves in five minutes, and unless you quit worrying about how perfect everything is-" At this point I rolled my eyes, silently laughing at the irony. She's talking to me about perfect? She is the definition of perfect, I don't even compare. "-you are going to miss the last breakfast of your fifth year in the Great Hall. More importantly, you are making me miss my last breakfast in the Great Hall ever."

"Go then," I exclaimed, "I'll be right down." I leaned to the right of Tori, trying to see if my trunk was finished packing itself. It had, and I was overjoyed. "Actually," I said, dodging to the left of her and grabbing my trunk, "My trunk is packed, so let's go." I grabbed my trunk, then headed down to the Great Hall, led by my sister.

* * *

><p>*Molly's Point of View*<p>

I leaned over my book while nibbling on a roll, intrigued with what was going to happen next. My chocolate brown hair fell out from behind my ear, and I tucked it back without giving a thought. I was too absorbed in my book.

"Hey Mo!" said Lucy, sliding onto the bench next to me.

"Oh, hey Luc," I replied nonchalantly, barely taking note that she was there and continuing to read.

"Listen," Lucy said, grabbing my book as I protested loudly and indignantly. "All the Weasleys, Potters, and other friends, including the Scamanders and Lupin, are sitting in a larger compartment. We are planning on playing Truth or Dare. Are you in?"

"If I say yes, will you give me my book back?" I asked, my eyes trained on my book, which was still in Lucy's possession.

"Sure," she said, rolling her eyes and giving me my book back.

"Okay. I'll be there," I shrugged as I began to read. "Hold on," I tore my eyes from the book. "Which compartment again?"

"7-A," she said, indicating the largest compartment on the train.

"Okay, see you there," I replied, waving her off so I could continue my book. She just rolled her eyes once again, and walked away, leaving me in blissful peace.

* * *

><p>*Roxanne's Point of View*<p>

"Hey Roxy!" Lucy called to me, sliding onto my bench, leaving her sister Molly.

"Oh, hey Luc! What's up?" I said, desperately biting into a piece of perfect bacon. I had just arrived in the Great Hall, five minutes before we had to leave, and I was starving.

"Nothing much, just a little game of Truth or Dare on the train. You in?" Lucy said, smiling.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, continue to wolf down the bacon. I wiped the grease off my mouth, along with some of the bright ruby red lipstick. I sighed, then grabbed a roll.

"Great! We will be in Compartment 7-A. Can't wait to see you there!" She waved as she got off the bench, heading towards Rose, most likely to invite her also. I continued to eat: another roll, then eggs, and lastly about five more pieces of perfectly crunchy bacon.

"Oh my Gryffindor, did you hear?" Jason Smith said, sitting across from me. He looked like a deer in the headlights, a bit alarmed at talking to me, or talking to anyone at all. Jason is a bit of a loner. He has longer blond hair that falls in his steel blue-gray eyes, which he was staring at me intensely with.

"Hear what?" I said, with a mouthful of toast.

"Tori and Teddy had a big row this morning, and she got really upset. You know her temper, and one thing led to another…" he said, still focused on me, his calculating eyes locked on my warm, chocolate brown ones.

"Oh no," I replied simply, then stuffed another piece of toast in my mouth.

"Yes. I think they were pulling out wands when James walked in and stopped them."

"Wow," I said, exposing half-chewed toast.

"Yeah. I'm going to go… see you on the train, okay?" He said, getting up.

"Hold on. A bunch of us are playing Truth or Dare in Compartment 7-A. Feel free to stop by." I said, grabbing his arm lightly.

"I will," he said, walking away, those metal eyes still trained on me.

* * *

><p>*Hugo's Point of View*<p>

"Hugo! The train is leaving right now!" Lily said, racing into my dormitory.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing in the boys' dormitory?" I demanded.

"Getting you, lazy! We need to leave, right now! The train is waiting on us!"

"No way!" I said, rolling my eyes at overdramatic Lily, who pulled apart the curtains, revealing the Hogwarts Express in the distance. Steam was coming from the smokestack, and I could see many students waving at their favorite teachers, and to their school, their second home.

"Come on!" She said, grabbing my trunk and pushing me out the door, throughout Hogwarts. We were down at the Entrance Hall quicker than I thought possible, and she continued to urge me onwards, until we were at the Hogwarts Express. We clambered on, letting the doors automatically close behind us.

We strolled down the compartments, when we saw Emily Longbottom, with the addition of all our cousins, in 7-A. We slipped in, and shut the door behind us. "Hey Hugo and Lils," said James, smiling cockily at us.

* * *

><p>*James' Point of View*<p>

"Okay, everyone, since Lily and Hugo finally decided to join us, we will be playing a collection of games called the James Games," I announced. Everybody groaned. "It's an assortment of games that we will be playing on the train ride back, and it costs one Galleon per player. There is the double-tap game, where you have to double tap your drink every time you set it back down on the table, otherwise there will be a consequence- you have to do something agreed on by all the other players. Every time you remember to double tap, you get a point. Simple enough right?" A chorus of "yes" surrounded me, and I smiled. "We'll also be playing Truth or Dare. Every time you answer a question, or do the dare, you get a point. You have to do one dare for every two truths. You can chicken out, but you don't get a point. Person with the most points at the time we get back to Platform 9¾ gets all the Galleons. Got it?" I looked into each individual's eyes.

"Yes," said Rose, the only one bold enough to actually flat out answer my question.

"Let the games began," I said, a coy smile on my face. I handed out Butterbeers, and took a long sip of mine; I made sure to double tap it before I set it down.

* * *

><p>*Scorpius' Point of View*<p>

I looked around, taking a quick survey of everyone in the compartment. There was Victoire, stunning, cold, and distant as usual; Dominique, with her head down, her waist length auburn ringlets hiding her face; Louis, smiling and talking with Emily; Molly, who was absorbed in her book; Lucy, who was gossiping with Roxanne; Fred, his head next to James- whispering, probably planning some way to rig the competition and win; Roxanne, red waves bouncing up and down while whispering juicy stories in Lucy's ear; Rose, beautiful with her Weasley red curls and tawny brown eyes, being sarcastic as ever, messing around with Albus; Hugo, who was talking quietly to Lily; James, definitely plotting something with Fred; Albus, who was getting extremely annoyed with Rose for messing with him; Lily, who was laughing quietly at whatever Hugo said; Lorcan, who was observing everyone silently, probably longing for a book; Lysander, who was shamelessly flirting with Roxanne and Lucy; Teddy, who was looking sadly at Victoire; Emily Longbottom, who was talking happily with Louis; Elizabeth Boot, scribbling on a piece of parchment; Jason Smith, staring at Roxanne, though trying to hide it; Kara Corner, trying to catch Teddy's eye, while fluttering her eyelashes; Jason Smith, who was lost in thought; Jake Thomas, who was daydreaming while staring out the window, scenery racing by; Quinn Creevey, who was flipping through pictures he has taken with his Muggle camera; and there is me, Scorpius Malfoy.

I picked up my Butterbeer and took a sip. I walked over to Rose, casually, though it felt like my heart was beating out of my chest. "What are you talking about?" I asked, setting my Butterbeer down next to hers. She was about to answer, when she stared intently at my Butterbeer glass.

Suddenly, Rose shouted, "Scorpius didn't double tap his glass!" Fred and James raised their eyebrows at me sinisterly, and Rose smiled innocently. Crap.

* * *

><p>*Lysander's Point of View*<p>

"Okay, you have to get out now Scorpius," James said, pointing at the door.

"Um, excuse me?" he asked, a frown etching itself on his face.

"Just leave while we determine your fate," he said, a malicious look in his eye.

"Okay…" he said, walking out, clearly worried.

"We need to think of something horrible, so that nobody else would even considering forgetting to double tap," I said, thinking hard.

"Definitely. I like the way you think Lysander," James said.

"How about…" I said, thinking of the worst thing that could come to mind in a pressured situation, "we make Scorpius and Rose switch clothes."

"What?" Rose screeched. She was wearing a tank top, lots of Gryffindor colors, and, best of all, a skirt. Scorpius was wearing a casually wrinkled button down top, with a Slytherin tie, and black slacks. "This is supposed to be his punishment, not mine!"

"Let's take a vote," I said. "All in favor?"

"Aye," over half the group said in unison, evil grins on their faces. Rose held her forehead, a silent laugh on her face nonetheless.

"Let Scorpius back in," I said.

* * *

><p>*Teddy's Point of View*<p>

Scorpius entered, walking right back Victoire. My eyes stayed on her, and she ignored me, a cold, distant look on her face. I then sighed quietly, my heart being shattered.

"What's my punishment?" Scorpius said, clearly a bit scared.

"Well…" James said, dragging it out as long as possible.

"You have to switch clothes with Rosie," Fred said, not even bothering to try and hide his sinister smile.

"Are you kidding me?" Scorpius asked, taking in Rose's skirt and the frown on her face, which I assumed was there for his sake. I knew she was going to enjoy every second of it.

"Nope," Lysander smiled.

"Great." Scorpius continued to mumble incomprehensible things to himself, while entering one of the two changing rooms in the compartment. Rose entered the other. First, Rose handed over her skirt, then Scorpius, his slacks. Rose handed over her tank top, while Scorpius passed over his Slytherin tie and button down shirt. Rose then added her Gryffindor cloak and scarf.

I went and sat down by my best friend, Dom. "Hey Dom," I sighed, glancing sadly at Tori.

"Hey Ted. This is pretty fun, huh?" she said quietly, looking into my eyes. She had Victoire's beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish-" then Rose and Scorpius made their grand debut.

Rose was wearing clothes a little too big and tall for her, and she looked pretty normal, except she was wearing Slytherin colors. Even she had to stifle a laugh when she saw Scorpius. He was wearing a skirt, a tank top, and multiple Gryffindor accessories. I, even in my blue mood that matched my ocean blue hair, laughed a bit also. It was so funny.

"Thanks you guys," Scorpius said, glaring at each and every one of us, especially Rose, Lysander, James, and Fred.

"You're welcome," Rose said cheerfully.

Dominique turned her attention back to me. "Wish what?"

"Oh, nothing," I said, noticing how much she looked like Tori.

* * *

><p>*Kara's Point of View*<p>

"Well, should we began the game of Truth or Dare?" I brought up, smiling innocently at Teddy in particular.

"Yes," James agreed. "First, if everyone would put their payment of one galleon in here-" he held out a hat, "then we may began." I found a galleon in my pocket quickly, and tossed it into the hat. Everybody else followed suit.

"Well, since you suggested we began the game of Truth or Dare," said Fred, looking at me, "why don't you began?"

"Sure," I say, shrugging.

"Truth or dare?" Lysander asked.

"Dare," I said, smiling sweetly at Teddy.

"I dare you to kiss one of the guys in this room for a full minute," Roxanne said, smiling innocently.

"Which one?" I asked, looking directly at Teddy.

"You'll spin the wand and find out," Roxanne said, arranging the guys so they were in a circle around me. It was me, Louis, Fred, Hugo, James, Albus, Scorpius, Lorcan, Lysander, Teddy, Jason, Jake, and Quinn. I spun the wand, hoping it would land on Teddy. It was my lucky day.

Teddy looked at me with his liquid gold eyes, and frowned a bit. I stood up, and offered my hand to him. He stood up, denying my help, and looked at me. I looked at James, as if asking permission. He nodded, and I was kissing Teddy Lupin, like I had in all my dreams. I was pressing myself to him, but he was standing hard as stone, not kissing me back. After James told me my minute was up, I backed up, possibly even more hopeless than I was before. I looked around and saw Victoire staring at me with a fiery hatred and Dominique looking out the window, averting her eyes. I thought I saw her subtly wiping a tear, but I could have been mistaken.

I looked at Teddy, and he looked back at me with dead eyes.

* * *

><p>*Jake's Point of View*<p>

"Hey Tori," I said, sitting next to Victoire, who was glaring at Kara.

"Hey," she said simply, iciness in her voice.

"I heard you ended it with Teddy this morning."

"That's none of your business."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," I said. "Clearly you aren't over it."

"I don't know what makes you say that," she said, turning her glare to me, "but I can assure you that isn't the truth. I am completely over him."

"So if Dom started snogging him right now, right after Kara was, it wouldn't bother you in the slightest?"

"No."

"I think you're lying."

"Well, Truth or Dare is a game for lying, correct?"

"It's called Truth or Dare Tori, not Lie or Dare."

"I play by my own rules," she said, her icy gaze piercing me. Then she adverted her gaze as Fred shouted, "Molly! You forgot to double tap your glass!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, it's SUPER late, but I couldn't NOT publish this! What did you think? Please leave a review, they mean a lot to me!<p>

~Mikki


End file.
